


dashing fears, Saving hearts

by read_write42



Category: National Treasure (Movies)
Genre: After Movie, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Community: smallfandomfest, During The Movie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/read_write42/pseuds/read_write42
Summary: Riley insecure about his relationship with Ben that is until Ben makes his stance in front of his father and in front of Abigail





	dashing fears, Saving hearts

Riley had always been a bit insecure about his place in Ben's life. After all, how could he compete with the mind that held historical information that as far as he knew held no limit? He was just a computer geek who just so happened to not mind following the crazy conspirator. It didn't help that bens father seemed to hate him. He would never tell Ben but he was sure that it was some combination of him being male, giving up his good paying 9 to 5 job to go chasing after treasure maps, or that he didn't know even half what Ben did about history. 

Riley really couldn't blame him about that though no one had ever wanted him long term and in many ways, he was waiting for Ben to get rid of him or change their relationship once again. Truthfully he didn't know which one he would prefer but he also knew that he probably not get a choice in the outcome when this eventually came to pass.

That's why he really wasn't expecting anything from Ben. But that all changed that night they stole the Declaration of Independence. 

They had wound up on daddy gates front step when the older man let them in. Riley was trying not to let the comment from either Gates men bother him too much. so he was sleeping with Ben and his father automatically assumed that Abigal was pregnant, ahh don't you love when people do that. Riley tried and failed to not listen to the scathing remarks that Bens dad made at him. 

He chose to follow Ben out of his office job. his nine to five office job in the basement of some office building he hated with a passion. not only because of his co-workers but he was so boarded out of his mind he was making things up in his head just to waste time. So during his break time, Riley posted to a board about someone trying to find a lost boat in the middle of the artic. it was just too good not to reply to. So when three days later talk dark and handsome walks in and completely takes over his life, not that Ben had to twist his arm or anything because all the guy had to say was a treasure hunt, dangerous and will you come for Riley to walk out of his job and into the unknown. Not once in the months, or was it years now, did Riley regret following Ben. The fact that Ben kissed him within about 5 minutes of them leaving also did nothing to stop him. Ben had turned scarlet trying to apologize only to be pulled down and have Riley meet him halfway. That had been the beginning and the end of that discussion. But then again Riley had never been afraid to take what he wanted when it was offered to him.

But now hearing "At least I had your mother, for however brief a time. At least I had you. What do you have? Him?” it tore at him. Had he messed Bens life up so much that he would leave him? He hoped not, Ben could deny their relationship for all he cared just not see that guilt and hurt that lay in his dark eyes and as long as Ben came home with him once more. Though at this point Ben could have walked away from him and broken his heart and he would have still followed that man anywhere. But then Ben did something that shocked not only Riley but the whole room.

Even though Ben had hesitated his voice came out clear and strong. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. And we’re very happy together if you care to know.”

You could have heard a pin drop in the room after that. Riley was doing an amazing impression of a strawberry. Abigail's mouth looked like a fish as she looked between Ben and Riley. The elder gates looked shocked at this and was trying to make sense of what just came out of his son's mouth. Ben, on the other hand, rolled his eyes. Because to him, this should be obvious to anyone that he was with Riley. 

"Can we get on with this?" He asked the room as a whole though it was his father he was withing for an answer for.

Time flashed as the found what they were looking for and found the treasure and Ian went to jail and it was after all that was done and over with that Ben did what he was dying to do since he had told the others about who Riley truly was.

Wrapping the smaller man up in ins arms he did the only thing he could think of and kissed Riley till the shorter man had to push him off to catch his breath.

"What was that for?" Riley said panting but not moving out of his arms. He was glad that no one else was around and they were back at Bens house. this was the one place he felt safest, her in this house with Ben wrapped in the elder's arms.

"With everything going on I haven't been able to do that in days."

"You kissed me before the heist and then again before we entered the tombs and then after we found the treasure," Riley remarked

"You forgot I kissed you after we were released from the FBI and I'm pretty sure everyone saw that one," Ben said smirking.

Riley sighed "what am I going to do with you?" he said mock exasperation but with a whole lot of fondness in his voice.

"hmmm....." Ben hummed looking into blue eyes that he had fallen for moments after meeting him the first time. maybe that's why he had kissed Riley moments after meeting him but considering that the man followed him willingly and returned his feelings he had yet been disappointed in his chosen one.

"I love you" Riley blurted out turning scarlet at his admission.

"Then I am a truly lucky man. For I love you very much as well." Ben said smiling but it softened when he saw a pure joy that it brought his partners face. 

riley couldn't help but kiss Ben back for everything he was. this while not the beginning of their story was definitely a new chapter for their lives.

Years later Ben finds Riley sitting in their living room. Bens hair has grey intermixed with it and Riley where his glasses now more times than not. they have had adventures. saved priceless artifacts more than once. and had more than one call from the FBI about something or another that has them running around the country for weeks or months. Neither minds those adventures but it might be time to change the chapter once more soon. Riley is currently working on his 15th book of a series based loosely on them through he never explicitly says the two main characters are together the fact that females never last long in his books was probably his biggest indicator.

Ben leans down to kiss his temple. years of learning has taught him not to mess with Riley when he was typing. 

"I'm thinking of ending the series soon." 

"really" disbelieving Riley had said that several times throughout his books but he never stayed with it.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of ending it in the next book them have one last here then go on to something else."

"please don't tell me you're ending it by killing off one of the main characters."

"why would I do that?" Riley said confused. "no I was thinking about answering the question that all the fan sites seem to want to know are they together or not."

Ben blinked. and how are you going to do that"

"I'm going back to the beginning where one saves the other and like any good "damsel" in distress, he is going to kiss his best friend. therefore saving him." 

"doesn't sound so real life."

'that's where your wrong you don't know it but that day in the office you saved me. In your dad's house, he took all my fears that I was trapping you away and when you said I love you back you rescued my heart from breaking. you, Ben Gates, saved my life I think its only fitting that my character in the books saves yours."

Ben who had been smiling like a fool while Riley talked falling even more in love with him as he did so sputter at the last thing.

"I thought I was the dashing hero." 

"you are but your mine so thus in the books, I have to save you." 

Ben pouted and all Riley could do was laugh. never would he have thought that one person would mean so much to him but he was so glad that he had taken that hand that Ben had offered and volatility went on a journey that started years ago but was still writing itself every day


End file.
